


Cuddle Fish

by AvatarMN



Series: The Djaqen [3]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Banter, Barebacking, Beach Sex, Bestiality, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bioluminescence, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cephalopods, Clone Sex, Clones, Come Shot, Consentacles, Desert Island, Ephebophilia, Explicit Consent, Family, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Frottage, Gay Character, Gods, Group Sex, Healing Sex, Hiccest, Illustrated, Kissing, Large Cock, Little Brothers, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Near Death, Octopi & Squid, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pansexual Character, Passion, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prehistoric, Protective Siblings, Rescue, Self-Lubrication, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Equality, Shapeshifting, Shota, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Size Difference, Slime, Small Penis, Smut, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Time Travel, Trust, Twincest, free love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Djaqen washes up on the beach, his family of seven Hiccups must act quickly to save their patron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarnetWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetWings/gifts).



> Warnings for sex with a sentient animal (an injured god). And for sex between a harem of seven HIccups, aged 6 to 20 years old.
> 
> Loosely based on a prompt from GarnetWings. Thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> Illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com) and [Snow-runt](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com) added on 2014-01-12.
> 
> If you're reading "The Djaqen" for the first time, he's a Jack Frost alternate universe character where instead of being the spirit of winter he is a sea god, sort of blended with the Kraken and one of Lovecraft's Old Ones. Because tentacles are fun.
> 
> [The Djaqen has a blog, where you can see what he looks like.](http://djaqen.tumblr.com)

Six ran down toward the sea, a laughing fool. Auburn hair curled by dried salt water flounced around his adorable face.

Twenty pursued him, kicking up white sand under his heels. Thirteen lagged behind, shuffling along with his thumbs hooked in the loincloth wrapped around his slender hips. His green eyes rolled derisively at his family's embarrassing antics.

Twenty's fingers grazed Six's shoulder, and the younger brother squealed, twisting and letting himself tumble into the soft ground. Twenty fell on him, fingers caressing his sides and prodding his armpits. The older brother's lips nibbled the boy's neck and he made devouring sounds.

"Now you're caught by the tickle monster!" Twenty growled into Six's neck. The boy squealed and kicked at his chest. Winded, Twenty leaned back to give him space. Six crossed his arms protectively and smirked.

" _You're_ not the tickle monster!" Six jeered. "Djaq is the tickle monster!"

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that," Twenty shrugged his broad shoulders, deeply freckled and peeling.

Thirteen dragged his bare feet up along beside his brothers, toes wriggling into the now-damp sand a few yards from the retreating tide. His hair was shaggiest, touching his shoulders, and the thin veil of his fringe brushed the tips of his eyelashes. The three brothers were dressed the same, wearing only loincloths wrapped between their legs and wound around their waists. They looked identical in every way, except for age.

Because they weren't technically brothers at all.

They were all the same person. Alternate versions each plucked from their home universe by the Djaqen. Where they came from, all of them had been called Hiccup. Here, they nicknamed one another by their different ages, for convenience. 

Thirteen's birthday had been last week, but Twenty's wasn't for another eight months. They adjusted for the calendar on their adopted world, which none of them were native to. Djaq wasn't from here either. The Old God had chosen to raise them in Earth's distant past, on a tropical island in the very late Mesozoic Era.

A fourth Hiccup strolled up beside Thirteen.

"Hey, what's that?" Fifteen said. When his brothers looked up at him, he indicated the surf with a flick of his chin.

A white object lay on the sand, lapped at by the waves. Six rolled over onto his belly and looked. Twenty squinted and sheilded his eyes from the sun. Then Six scrambled to his feet and ran ahead. His brothers followed at an easy pace.

"It's a cuttlefish," Fifteen said when they all stood in a circle around the cephalopod . It lay perfectly still.

"A cuddle fish?" Six cocked his head, and hunkered down. He picked the slippery animal up with both hands, and held it close to his chest, folding his arms around it carefully. He giggled, "Look, I'm cuddling the cuddle fish!"

"Dummy, that's not what it..." Thirteen sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Hey, let me see that," Twenty's brow knit with concern. Six held his arms out, raised for Twenty to look at the creature. Its skin was white. _Too_ white. There should be patterns and texture for camouflage, or at least the blush of its blood showing through. But its color was pure like alabaster. It looked like the body of only one living thing Twenty had ever seen before. And then there was its eyes. Its large, lidless eyes were bright blue. 

Twenty let out a loud gasp, shocking his brothers and making them flinch. He reached out, his hand hovered over the cuttlefish for a moment, and then he snatched it back. His eyes were wide, and the others' widened in response.

"Do you _feel_ that?" Twenty breathed, flicking his gaze between the three other boys.

"I haven't touched it, and neither did you," Fifteen pointed out.

"What's the matter?" Six whined, picking up on the suddenly tense vibe and starting to become upset. He vacillated between small twitchy motions to either shove the creature into Twenty's hands or set it back down on the sand.

"No, in your head, in your _heart_ ," Twenty explained, thumping his well-toned chest with one fist. "Do you _recognize_ him?"

 _"Him?"_ Thirteen and Fifteen said in unison.

The four boys flung their collective open wide, the telepathic net falling over them. They absorbed Twenty's observations, and instantly shared it. _This was the Djaqen!_ Six pulled Djaq close again, alarmed. His face pinched, and he was going to start crying at any moment.

" _What the fuck has_ happened _to Djaq?_ " Thirteen demanded loudly.

"He's hurt!" Fifteen observed. The white cuttlefish still hadn't made the slightest movement. "We have to help him! Twenty!"

"We will," Twenty promised, holding one hand out like a 'stop' sign to Fifteen and Thirteen, and beginning to carefully reach toward Six with his other. Tears streamed down his youngest brother's face, and the boy looked like he might run.

Seventeen sprinted at top speed across the beach, pinwheeling his arms and skidding in the sand to a stop beside Thirteen and Fifteen.

"We heard, that something's wrong with Djaq!" Seventeen panted, bending and placing his hands on his knees. He cocked a brow at the cuttlefish in Six's hands. " _That's_ him?

The last two brothers, Nine and Ten, arrived chattering over each other. Twenty had to stop them from charging right into Six, and the youngest Hiccup took another two steps backward.

Seven youngsters were assembled, the only humans in the world.. Everybody was here.

"Guys, _guys_!" Twenty raised his voice over the racket, and everyone quieted down for their leader. "We need to act fast, but we have to be cool. We can help Djaq."

"Is he going to die?" Thirteen blurted. "Is he _already_ dead?"

"Shut. _Up!_ " Seventeen snapped.

"Thirt, _please_!" Twenty groaned, flicking his eyes at the little ones, who looked stricken. Nine and Ten were about to join Six in tears and near-panic.

"He's not dead!" Fifteen grasped his offending brother's shoulder. " _Listen_ , there's something there."

Everyone went perfectly silent and still, straining their telepathic net. There was a faint throb coming from the cuttlefish's mind, like a slow pulse. He was alive. Barely.

"We know how Djaq's healing power works," Fifteen stated.

"That's how he heals _other_ people. Can he heal _himself_?" Seventeen inquired.

"He's never gotten hurt before. Not since I've been with him," Thirteen muttered, casting an implied query at the older boys. No one else had seen him get hurt, either.

" _How_ did he get hurt?"

" _Who_ could hurt him?" Nine and Ten asked in rapid succession.

Everyone shuddered, thinking of the Djaqen's horrible family. They'd never met any of them, but Djaq had warned them. There weren't any other humans on this world to worry about. Dangerous animals were expelled from the island and warded from the coastal waters. Gods like Djaq were the only threat they might have to worry about.

"Do you think he's in any shape to have an orgasm?" Seventeen raised his eyebrows, his expression plaintive. He cast the question out generally, but after he said it, he looked at Twenty first.

"He's in really bad shape, but Djaq comes easily. He draws a little power from the climaxes of others, too. There's only one way to find out," Twenty's features set with grim determination. He flapped his hands at Six, gesturing for the boy to hand Djaq's shriveled body over. "Six, give him here."

"No!" Six refused, twisting away from his oldest brother. "I want to save Djaq!"

"Ssiixx," there was a warning in Twenty's hiss.

"Six, stop fucking around! This is serious!" Thirteen shouted.

"Hey, what have I said about your language around the little ones?" Seventeen barked, smacking Thirteen in the back of the head. The younger brother fixed him with a death glare. Nine and Ten bumped shoulders together and giggled.

Twenty pressed his lips tight in disapproval, and then looked back at the littlest boy. "It's okay. Come on, squirt," he cajoled.

" _I'm_ gonna save Djaq!" Six insisted, pushing his loincloth down. It fell to his ground, and he continued backing away from Twenty. He flipped the limp cuttlefish over and held it against his naked groin, short tentacles arranged around his tiny genitals, which pressed against the animal's mouth area.

Seventeen covered his own mouth to stifle an outburst of laughter, while Nine and Ten brayed openly, clutching each other for support. Fifteen's hand went to his forehead, and he shook his head with incredulity. Twenty's jaw hung slightly open, and he cast an apologetic smile and shrug across each of his brothers. But Thirteen wasn't having it. Thirteen was apoplectic.

"You're going to let the brat screw around? Djaq is fuckin' dying!" Thirteen shrieked.

"Twenty, you know he doesn't have the sexual energy to..." Fifteen trailed off, gently.

"I can do it!" Six rubbed vigorously, becoming very hard. His eyes lidded, and he hummed quietly.

"Letting him try will be faster than wrestling him, guys. He won't take long, and then we'll all have a go until Djaq is well," Twenty decided. The oldest brother moved the pouch of his loincloth aside, letting his heavy genitals fall out. Then he wriggled the garment down his hips. He wrapped the fingers of his left hand around his cock, overhand, and gave it a tug. "Everybody get ready."

Nine and Ten had already doffed their briefs and stood with their arms around each others shoulders, and other hands fondling between the others legs.

Seventeen dropped his loincloth, hooking it around one ankle and winding it up with a few twirls, then he launched it at Thirteen. The grouchiest brother batted it out of air before it hit his face. Fifteen stepped out of his loincloth and placed himself between the two brothers who squabbled the most. He turned his back on Seventeen, and cupped Thirteen's scowling face with both hands.

"Ignore him, Thirt," Fifteen whispered, kissing his younger brother. "Pay attention to _me_ ," he smiled lasciviously. 

Fifteen hooked his hands into Thirteen's loincloth and pulled them down as he sank to his knees. He nuzzled the other boy's warm cock with his cheek, and his tongue darted out to lick the foreskin-clad head. Thirteen couldn't hold back a smug grin as he combed his fingers through his big brother's hair and showed his teeth to his even older brother. Now it was Seventeen's turn to scowl. Standing by himself, cock swelling erect, but neglected.

Six's eyes were squeezed shut as he ground the slick cuttlefish against his little prick. His tongue peeked out from the corner of his mouth, and his face was squished up in concentration. It was _so_ sweet, Twenty thought. He touched his baby brother's shoulder and squatted beside him.

Six opened one eye warily, but could sense in Twenty's thoughts that his brother did not intend to stop him anymore.

"Can I get a finger, please?" his high voice chirped with a sing-song lilt at the end.

Twenty beamed at him, eyes squinting and his stubbled face splitting into a delighted grin. "Sure thing, buddy," he answered with great affection.

The oldest Hiccup raised one hand to his face, and concentrated. He watched the pores on his fingers begin to sweat a thick mucous. The hagfish-like slime was a gift from the Djaqen, like their telepathic abilities. All of the boys had self-lubricating bodies, just like Djaq.

Twenty reached around Six's bottom, cupping his plump little rump with his sticky hand. The little boy spread his feet a little bit more. Twenty stroked his fingers up and down the boy's crack, teasing the tiny rosebud of his opening with the tip of his middle finger. He flexed his hand, letting out a burst of slime, and watched the small boy's toes curl in the sand as his finger slowly slipped inside.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/6Sh3Azg.jpg)

  


Six let out a sharp squeak, then released a happy sigh. He opened his eyes, looking into his biggest brother's loving gaze, and then closed his eyes again and rocked his hips gently. Pushing back against Twenty's hand, and then forward into the cuddle fish's body. His patron, the Djaqen. Six wanted so much to be the one to save his guardian.

All of the Hiccups had been rescued from certain death. This version of the Djaqen noticed that most of his selves across the multiverse entered the lives of their Hiccup when the boy was at least sixteen years old. Some Hiccups didn't live to be that age. This particular Djaq saw a need, and he filled it. Locating the ones whose unfortunate fate was to die young, the ones who didn't have parents or had been doomed at the hands _of_ their parents, and spiriting them away to safety.

All Djaqens were sexual libertines, and he didn't hide the nature of his relationship with the matured Hiccups from the younger ones. When they became curious about their own sexualities, and enthusiastic to learn about their changing bodies, he didn't stamp that down either. He just set up a few rules, and with the help of a telepathic network he ensured the safety of all of the children. Abuse was not possible. Djaq and all of the boys knew it when someone didn't want to do something, or wanted to for the wrong reasons. They knew when someone was being hurt. When unintended consequences physical, psychological, and emotional arose, Djaq was able to take care of it immediately. Fix it. Stop what needed to be stopped. Encourage what needed to be encouraged. Talk about what needed to be discussed. He could provide any help and nurturing necessary. The eight of them were a perfect family, and perfect lovers.

" _Mmmm!_ Twenty! It's happening!" Six warned his big brother. His little buttocks tensed around Twenty's hand, and he rubbed himself with the cuttlefish faster. He started to keen and shudder, and Twenty had to pull his finger out to catch the boy when his knees gave.

Six lifted the cuttlefish to his cheek while he recovered his breathing, and Twenty looked down at the tiny penis. Slick with lubricant slime, but of course the child wasn't able to ejaculate. 

Then out of the corner of his eye, Twenty saw the cuttlefish move. One short tentacle curled around the little boy's wrist.

"Look, Six. You helped Djaq!" Twenty congratulated the kid, hugging him with one arm. "But I think he needs everyone's help."

Nine and Ten's slime-slicked hands grappled with one another's small penises, and they kissed sloppily, laughing and complimenting each other. These two were like twins, inseparable. They wore their hair the shortest, in identical slightly grown-out buzz cuts. 

"Oh, yeah that feels _good_ ," Ten groaned into Nine's mouth.

"Like this?" Nine pushed down at his brother's fused foreskin, drawing it tight, and swirled his thumb along the ridge of the head.

" _Ahh!_ Yesss," Ten threw his head back, and Nine nuzzled against it, licking his throat. "I love you so much."

"Love you more," Nine whispered, spotting Seventeen out of the corner of his eye. The second oldest brother had pissed off the other teens again, and was paying for it. Seventeen watched Fifteen going down on Thirteen, stroking himself in that overhand grip the older boys preferred. Slime oozed from his hand and ran off the tip of his large cock, stretching in glittering cords that dripped on the sand. Nine let go of Ten's cock, and took his brother's hand from his own, lacing their fingers together.

"What?" Ten complained, opening his eyes.

"Sev's dick is looking awfully delicious," Nine waggled his eyebrows. "I call first."

The boys' faces spread in identical grins, and they ran toward their big brother, holding hands. Seventeen grinned back and dropped into a crouch, opening his arms. The kids crashed into him, and they fell into a pile on the sand.

Then their fingers and mouths were on him. Oh, Seventeen loved being sucked by the little ones. They had so much enthusiasm, though their lips stretched and they coughed when his large penis poked at the back of their throats. One boy sucked hard on the tip, his baby teeth scraping around the rim of Sev's cock head. And the boys still had length enough to fondle his cock, one hand from each squeezing and twisting with their nimble little fingers. His back arched, pushing his shoulders into the sand, and he covered his eyes with his forearm and moaned.

Thirteen watched his brothers wrestle for a moment and then looked back down at Fifteen. The older boy gazed up at him, nose tickling the few hairs around Thirteen's cock, which was buried down his throat. 

"Oh, fuck. Fiff, I'm gonna cum," Thirteen blushed. He was at that angry age, but it really made him furious that he always came so fast. Suddenly, Twenty was there, pushing the cuttlefish into his chest.

Thirteen's arms reflexively curled around Djaq's stunted body, and he held it to him as he burst in Fifteen's mouth. Twenty's eyes went wide and he laughed as the white cephalopod began to shine faintly, and several tentacles wriggled, suckering to Thirteen's skin. Six clapped his hands and jumped up and down. 

When the cock in his mouth stopped pumping, Fifteen held the load in his cheeks and came off of his little brother's softening penis. He stood, and patted Thirteen on the shoulder, regarding him with a tight-lipped smile. Then he leaned over and drizzled Thirteen's semen over the cuttlefish's body. The thick liquid glowed, and then vanished, soaking into its pale skin. It started to grow, and in a flash it suddenly became an octopus.

"It's working," Twenty laughed. "Everybody's got to come. Sev!" he shouted to his next-oldest brother. "I think that together we can- Hey!"

Suddenly a tentacle whipped around Twenty's waist, and the octopus pulled itself out of Fifteen's grip and lashed its body to Twenty's groin. His erect penis disappeared beneath it and slipped inside something.

"Oh, ff...fiddlesticks," Twenty stammered, collapsing to his knees. Six laughed and crouched beside him, putting his hand on Twenty's shoulder.

"Djaq's _really_ getting better now!" Six chirped.

Fifteen's nostrils flared, and his cock throbbed and leaked. He grabbed Thirteen's wrist and looked into his brother's eyes with a stark intensity.

"Can I take you, Thirt?" his voice was husky.

"Yeah, of course," Thirteen breathed, sinking to the sand and splaying his knees. Thirteen had just been cleared to be penetrated for the first time on his birthday last week. He'd had completed a growth spurt, and Djaq still wouldn't let him have Seventeen or Twenty yet, but Thirteen didn't want them anyway. Fiff was just right.

Fifteen knelt and raised Thirteen's legs, and the younger boy fingered himself, causing slime to bubble out of his opening. When he removed his hand, Fifteen aimed and slid right in with a grunt.

Seventeen and the "twins" had moved closer, within arm's length of where Twenty writhed over the octopus. Ten was on his knees and elbows, and Seventeen was on top of him. He ground his huge cock along the little boy's bottom, nestled in his crack, his big hands squeezing the child's fleshy cheeks around his straining organ. Slime oozed all over their joined bodies.

"Please, Sev," Ten keened into his arms. " _Please_ put it in."

"Can't do that, kiddo," Seventeen moaned, pushing with his hips. The head of his cock dragged over the boy's inflamed, puffy opening. It would be _so_ tight. But it would hurt him. Make him bleed. "You know the rules. We don't fit together, not even close."

Ten whined louder, his little hand rubbing between his legs. Nine snatched a tentacle off of Twenty's back and pulled firmly on it. Djaq's appendage stretched, and Nine offered it to Fifteen.

The older boy paused his thrusting between Thirteen's legs and he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Nine guided the tentacle into his open mouth, and Fifteen sucked and swallowed. The limb responded, wriggling further down his throat. Nine grabbed another tentacle and carried it back to his best buddy, laying it over Ten's shoulders.

The limb curled loosely around Ten's throat, and the boy lifted himself up on his hands. When Nine's fingers caressed his hair, Ten opened wide and accepted his brother's genitals into his mouth. He stretched his jaw and closed his lips around Nine, balls and all. He sucked firmly, tickling the small shaft with his tongue, pressing his rump back against Seventeen.

Six stood beside Twenty as the oldest brother panted and groaned. He was on his hands and knees, the white octopus slung under his body, slurping noises coming from it as it pulled itself against him. Twenty had no idea if he was in Djaq's mouth or his anus, but it was just about the best thing he's ever felt.

"Twenty," Six shook his shoulder. "Twenty, I can make it even better!" he declared. Six squeezed and released his chubby little fist, pumping up a thick coating of lubricant. He scrambled to the adult's backside and his dry fingers gripped a fleshy buttock. 

"Oh, God, Six!" Twenty hissed. The little boy wiped his hand up and down between Twenty's spread backside, and then Six wriggled his fingers against his entrance. He poked with two fingers, then three.

"Ready?" Six said, but didn't wait. The surge of Twenty's desire was clear in his thoughts. The child peaked his thumb and fingers together like an arrow head and slowly pressed in. His slippery little hand stretched Twenty open, and the tight ring closed around his wrist. He pushed harder, burying himself to the elbow. He took a few strokes in and out. It was so hot and silky inside his big brother. Very tight at the ring, but like loose wads of oily velvet beyond. Generous amounts of slime flowed, sucking at his arm. 

Twenty shuddered, the pleasure almost making him black out.

Six pulled back to his wrist and opened his hand, twisting his arm and feeling around until he located that little nut. Not the big ones that hung on the outside, the small, shy one in it's hiding place. Fisting the big boys was his favorite thing to do. He closed his fingers around the nut and gently fondled it.

Twenty came really hard, his guts spasming around his youngest brother's plump fist. He emptied himself into Djaq, and light pulsed from the octopus with every pump of Twenty's cock. 

Fifteeen gave one last thrust, Thirteen's legs curled around his waist and a tentacle wriggled in his throat. Fifteen cried out, muffled around the flesh in his mouth, and climaxed deep inside his brother.

Seventeen, Ten, and Nine came at about the same time, the twisting fire of dry orgasms throbbing through the little ones, and Seventeen's powerful cock sprayed from between his kid brother's buttocks, splashing clear up his back and splattering the tentacle curled around the boy's neck. The tentacle unwound and wiped at the cum on the child's body, and it shone on the white skin and was absorbed. 

The octopus expanded, becoming very heavy for Twenty. He turned and flopped onto his back, Six's arm slipping out of him with a pop. The growing bulk of the octopus spread over Twenty, and it undulated, taking shape. All eyes turned to them, and Djaq lay on top of his eldest ward. A beautiful young man with white hair, and white tentacles sprouting from his back.

Djaq's chest heaved in a great breath and he reared up from Twenty, his eyes snapping open staring unfocused at the sky. Then he looked down at his oldest son, and connected. He touched Twenty's awed face affectionately, and then cast his gaze out, turning his head to take in all of his boys. Seven sons arranged in three heaps, each with a tentacle weaved among them.

All of the Hiccups watched in complete silence, waiting for the Djaqen to speak.

"My boys," he rasped, love and gratitude tightening his throat. " _Thank you_ , every one. I'm _so_ proud!"

Djaq's boys cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com) and [Snow-runt](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com).
> 
> Feedback delights me, please leave comments and kudos if you liked my story!


End file.
